


Diamond Dogs Game Night

by lemoneyes



Series: MGS Summer Games [5]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, Heavy Drinking, no diamond dogs were harmed in the making of this short, the diamond dogs find new and exciting ways to play jenga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoneyes/pseuds/lemoneyes
Summary: The Diamond Dogs' budget doesn't account for games, so the soldiers have to find new and exciting ways to play what they already have.
Series: MGS Summer Games [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884526
Kudos: 8
Collections: Metal Gear Solid - Summer Games -2020





	Diamond Dogs Game Night

Friday night marked the beginning of Diamond Dogs game night. In the dining hall, the liquor was already flowing. Game night was an excuse for the younger soldiers to act like college students for a few hours, and they were making full use of the time. At the edge of the cafeteria, Raging Wallaby and Bastard Ram were doing keg stands while a small crowd cheered them on. 

At the other end of the cafeteria, some of the older soldiers were playing an intense game of poker, using protein bars as chips. Pequod laid down his cards to reveal a royal flush, a sly grin on his face, and reached out to collect his boon. The others groaned and threw their cards down, defeated. 

"Hey, Pequod! We need you to fly the chopper!" Pale Cobra hollered from the dining hall entrance. In his hand was a Jenga box. 

Intrigued by whatever he was plotting, the chopper pilot collected his protein bars and followed the other soldier out to the landing zone. He climbed into the pilot's seat and flipped a few switches. Soon after, the blades of the helicopter began turning. Four soldiers climbed in back and began assembling their tower of wood pieces. 

"So what exactly am I doing?" Pequod called over his shoulder. 

"Just fly us around! We're gonna try to play Jenga while you do!" Cooing Jackal responded. "And don't make this easy!"

 _Oh, I can do that._ Pequod waited for them to finish assembling the game, then took them up nice and easy. As soon as they began to play, he jerked the chopper forward and began lapping the platform below. He could faintly hear the commotion behind him. 

In the back, Pale Cobra and Bronze Lion were _screaming_ as Vulgar Stoat pulled a block from the middle and placed it on top. With the doors closed, the cabin was beginning to _reek_ of alcohol. Once the initial screaming fit was over, Cobra leaned over and opened one of the doors. A particularly strong gust of wind slapped him in the face, knocking him back into the tower.

-

Down on the intel platform, Ocelot was making his way to the living quarters to get some rest. As he walked, he could hear a helicopter approaching. Curious, he stopped and looked around. Sure enough, there was a chopper in the air, coming around from the side of the platform. He crossed his arms and continued watching. 

As the chopper got closer, the sound of frantic yelling became more distinct. The door facing him opened and a Diamond Dogs soldier was forcefully ejected from the aircraft. The soldier, who Ocelot recognized as Pale Cobra, cried out as he fell. His scream was silenced by the splash indicating he'd reached the water below. 

Ocelot watched the helicopter disappear again, then looked towards the edge of the platform. After a few moments of consideration, he kept walking. _Not my problem._


End file.
